


Saw

by spiritual_revolt



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little ooc, i think, just lots of cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_revolt/pseuds/spiritual_revolt
Summary: Pete wanted to watch a horror movie with his friends but only one person showed up.





	Saw

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to stop writing about these two so here's another fic.

Pete was running around his apartment trying to find all the pillows and blankets he could to put in the living room. He invited a bunch of friends over to watch a horror movie and he doesn't have much time to find everything because he took a nap, but slept a little too long. He was just about finished putting everything out when he heard the door unlock. He turned to find Patrick walking in. Pete had given him a spare key to his apartment when they became a couple about a month ago. Pete had had a crush on Patrick pretty much ever since they met and he finally got the chance to confess to him last month. It turned out that Patrick felt the same so they got together.

"I'm here." Patrick called out as he closed the door and set his stuff down.

"Welcome." Pete replied, throwing the last pillow he found into the living room. He walked over and greeted his boyfriend with a hug and then helped him take off his coat.

"Am I the first one here?" Patrick asked when he noticed that it was really quiet.

"Yeah, you are. I'm sure the other will show up any minute. Want some hot chocolate?" Pete asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

"That'd be great. It's really cold out and it's only October." Patrick stated and went to sit on the couch.

A few minutes later, Pete walked over with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. He handed one to Patrick and kept the other one for himself.

"Well, since you're the first one here, you can have the honor of choosing which movie we're gonna watch." Pete told Patrick. He set his mug down on the coffee table and made his way to a cabinet that was full of all kinds of movies. He picked some scary movies and walked back over to the coffee table to lay them out for Patrick to choose.

Patrick looked at his options and made his decision to was watch Saw. He thought that since he's seen it before, he'll be fine watching it again and he wanted to watch the others suffer.

"This one." Patrick picked up the movie and handed it to Pete.

"Really? Are you sure about this one?" Pete asked before hesitantly taking the movie out of Patrick's hand.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Patrick replied with confidence.

"If you say so." the bassist stated and walked over to put the movie in to get it ready.

After he got it ready he went to the couch and sat down next to Patrick.

They waited about 20 more minutes but no one showed up. "Dammit! Where the hell are they!?" Pete grumbled. "They should be here by now." He took out his phone to text everyone as reminder. When he took out the phone, there was a single message from Brendon that said:

'We're not gonna make it tonight. Have fun without us! ;)'

Pete apparently didn't have the sound turned on because the message was from 15 minutes ago.

He turned to Patrick "Brendon just sent a message saying they're not gonna make it. Do you still want to watch it?"

"Yeah, sure. We can watch it." the vocalist answered.

Pete nodded and got up to throw some pillows and blankets on the couch, then grabbed the remote.

He turned off the lights and at down next to Patrick and made a small "fort" around them. He pressed the play button and they began watching the movie.

They were about 50 minutes into the movie and every once in a while Patrick would ump a little from fear. They were at the part of the movie where one of the police officers got his throat cut. This made Patrick hide behind Pete's back even though he was already completely wrapped around Pete's arm. It turned out that Patrick wasn't as confident about this as he thought he was.

Pete took his free arm and gently patted Patrick's head to calm him down.

"We don't have to finish this." Pete stated and paused the movie.

"Yes! Let's stop." Patrick replied with his face still behind Pete.

Pete attempted to get up to turn the lights on and put the movie away but failed due to Patrick not letting him go.

"Babe, I'm gonna turn the lights on and put the movie away." the bassist stated and felt the slightly smaller man loosen his grip on him. He got up, turned on the lights and put the movie away. He returned to the couch to find his boyfriend buried under all the pillows and blankets. Pete thought this to be adorable but he felt bad because Patrick was so scared.

As soon as Pete put the DVD back in the cabinet, he turned off the lights and walked over to the couch, took the pillows and blankets off of Patrick, and laid down next to him, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man. In return, Patrick stuck to Pete like a leech with his face hidden in the crook of Pete's neck and wasn't planning on letting go any time soon.

"Would you like to stay over tonight?" Pete asked.

"Yes please." Patrick answered in a small whisper.

"Okay." Pete smiled. "I love you." he stated and planted a kiss on top of Patrick's head.

"I love you too." the vocalist whispered and slowly drifted off into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
